


only looking (at you)

by titowrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Barista AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titowrites/pseuds/titowrites
Summary: jae hates rush hour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah this was suppose to be more but i liked it short (aka rushed), who knows though im debating on adding to this au. if not ill eventually add notes to be more in depth~ of this au headcanon i got going on.

Jae doesn't know what the fuck he did to deserve this. 

His brain isn't even processing the information he's hearing as he types away at the register, asking for names and not giving a shit with how badly he spells them. The buzz of voices have already started to form an ache between his eyes. The smell of coffee doesn't sit well with him on a good day, and today he's just about nauseous with the strong scent. He grits his teeth as yet another man in a suit holds up the line with a cellphone in his hand. He types away until Jae just about yells out for the fourth time for the next person in line. 

This continues for a good half hour, nearing 7pm when it finally slows down. 

Jae finally collapses against the bar, catching his manager's eye and flipping him off discreetly away from the eyes of the patrons still in the shop. Sungjin raises an eyebrow but chuckles as he wipes the counter off. 

"Hyung, you shouldn't take your anger out on me." Sungjin says, tossing the dirty rag in his face as he moves on restock the coffee cups. 

"Well I would be taking it out on Dowoon- Oh! Wait! He's not here!" Jae starts loudly, gasping sarcastically. "Why isn't he here Sungjin? Do you know?" Sungjin's shoulders move as he laughs but he doesn't reply. "Oh! I know! Because you let him run off to have a free fun day in The Best Place Ever land!" 

Mark looked up from where he was mopping spilt milk, "didn't he have finals today?" 

Sungjin and Jae reply at the same time:  
"Yes."  
"Fuck him." 

Somi returning with a tray filled with dirty mugs laughs at where Jae is sprawled against the counter. "Oppa, you're too much." 

Jae huffed and collected the tray from her, receiving a thankful smile in return. 

"Whatever. I'm tired. Dowoon is an asshole." He ignored whatever reply Sungjin tried to give as he pushed his way into the back room where he turned on the faucet to tune him out. 

Drying his hands, he pushed his way back out to the main room, Sungjin eyeing him again for ignoring him. 

"You act like you wouldn't have given into him. You like that boy more than I do, and I like him quite a lot." Sungjin raised an eyebrow, leaning against the bar next to where Jae is suppose to stay. He glared at him for cornering him and cursed whoever made him his superior. 

"He's not here." Jae sighed dramatically. "So I can hate him as much as I want." 

The truth is, Jae would trade every shift with the kid if he asked. Hell, even if he didn't ask. Dowoon has a habit of having every person wrapped around his finger but the thing is he doesn't even use it to his advantage. Any other moment Jae would feel that tightening in his chest over him, but right now he's not around to smile his cute little boy smile so Jae can stay mad at him switching shifts so his entire schedule was out of wack until he sees him next. 

Jae's moping was temporarily cut off as the door opened and another rush of costumers lined up. 

This hour of service was the worst shift which is why it usually fell on the youngest. Dowoon not only got the shit end because he was well, the youngest, but he dealt it all with a grin and positive attitude. Even if he gets flustered and nervous around people he always tries to stay levelheaded. Jae hates it, hates the rush and the snappiness of people wanting to get home. They release all their days stress on him, some still finishing up work it seems when they're too busy on their phones to order anything and hogging up the lines, tired voices mumbling around their order so Jae has to strain to hear. 

So Jae was done, his head was still a little tender but it could easily get worse if anyone decides to piss him off anymore. 

Finally, the last of the rush seems to be in sight as only one boy is left. Jae mumbles the polite and required greeting, and blinks his eyes at the blinding smile that greets him. 

"Hello! Can I get an iced americano?" The voice is sweet, clear enough to hear but soft enough as if to sense Jae's discomfort to the noise. It's the first in the last hour that Jae hasn't had to ask to repeat and he gives the student (Jae assumes by the laptop bag by his side and the preppy dress pants and plain button up, maybe intern somewhere? He looks young.) a pleased smile in return. 

"Name?" Jae asks, pen hovering over the cup. 

"Won. Pil." The boy, Wonpil, enunciates clearly, causing Jae to smirk at the thought of amount of times someone's written his name wrong. 

The boy (Wonpil.) disappears to the other end of the counter to await his coffee as Jae passes it along to Sungjin, who catches his less cloudy expression. 

He narrows his eye suspiciously, "you didn't make anyone cry, did you?" 

"Ya," Jae explains, offended. "That was one time." 

"Twice!" Mark calls from the backroom. 

"One was a baby it doesn't count!" Jae yells back, a couple of patrons including Wonpil turning to stare. Jae ducks and hides under the bar dramatically as Sungjin rolls his eyes. 

The phone begins to ring and Jae stares at it from where he's crouched on the floor, as if he's never seen a phone in his life. 

"Hyung, answer the phone." Sungjin orders, concentrated on finishing the drinks. 

"Uh, pass." Jae tells him, earning another glare. Rather than get yelled at, he quickly steps up and pushes his hands from the task. "You can get it, I'll finish this." He smiles innocently until Sungjin sighs and makes his way to the phone. 

There wasn't much left to do, Sungjin just about done with the order. He snaps on the lid and calls out clearly, "Wonpil?" 

The boy from earlier perks up and strides over. He's smiling like he's just heard some joke, and Jae, the curious shit he is asks without thinking, "what?" 

Wonpil giggles slightly at his bluntness. "The other guy that's usually here hasn't gotten my name right once, and you got it right first try." He shakes his head as if it wasn't as funny as he thought it was. 

"Dowoon?" Jae asks, "he's a drummer, his hearing is probably all screwed." He tuts. "Poor boy is gonna be deaf before he's 50. All he'll have are his massive biceps." Jae sighs sadly. 

Wonpil giggles again, and Jae realizes that second that he's really cute when he smiles. Cute in a way that Dowoon isn't cute, but just as cute. 

But Jae's realization is cut short when Wonpil is grabbing his cup and and bowing in goodbye.  
Jae is left for a second staring at the empty space he occupied, snapping out of it when Somi drops a batch of plastic cutlery. 

He helps her clean it up, even though there's barely any mess, and she notices his distracted expression. "Are you okay?" She questions in English. 

"No." He answers honestly. He huffs for the fortieth time that day, and turns to push his way into the room Sungjin and Mark are in. 

They cut off mid conversation at his sudden entrance. "Hyung?" 

"How many days do I have to take Dowoon's shift?" He asks quickly, seriously. 

"Um," Sungjin scratches his head in thought. "I think until Thursday?"  


Jae nods, pursing his lips.  


"That works for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sungjins got himself a whole batch of awkward kids to manage save him (maybe that'll be its own piece of work too ooooo~) 
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> -  
> Update!  
> whooop! i've already technically written a second more in depth part to this! still relatively short but it's more insight to how i see this au. don't know if i should add it as a series or second chapter. if you're curious at all let me know and give an opinion on how i should upload! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first!!! you guys are so nice and i am so flustered at the sweet things y'all said so thank you!! i'll ramble at the end but thank you for reading!!

The sound of his alarm going off for the third time that day is the final straw. 

Jae doesn't know how he got himself in this position, in this moment wishing to go back in time and stopping himself from ever introducing himself to the newly transferred boy with the bass guitar over his shoulder. He looked so adorable then, hair in his face and Korean a little shaky from not enough use. He'd excitedly said hello in English, and Jae melted at the Canadian accent that came along with it. They spent hours together that first year, with the younger glued to his side as he familiarizes himself with his home country. 

Now though, four years later he wishes back for those hours spent, wasted because they've lead to this moment. This moment where Jae would happily take it all back. 

He screams from the sharp cold water slips down his bare back, jumping out of the damp spot of his pillow. 

"Get the hell up." Brian demands, cup in his hand, its contents now on Jae's bed and Jae's pillow and Jae. 

"What the fuck?" Jae yells again, shaking his head like a dog to toss some of the water back at Brian. He remains unimpressed leaving the room with a final, "get up or I'll come back with a full cup!" 

Jae whined where he still sits in his bed, knowing Brian will come back. His alarm goes off again and he quickly shuts it before the noise could reach his roommate. 

He's tired, after four days of this new schedule he's picked up and it's not something he's use to yet. He drags himself to the bathroom, eyeing Brian like an enemy than a roommate. Brian narrows his eyes back and if Jae was scared out of his mind he'd appreciate the antics of his best friend, but right now he can still feel the water traveling down his back. 

Later, showered and warm he meets Brian in the kitchen, stealing a bite of his toast. 

"Morning, honey." Jae exclaims obnoxiously sweet, trying to go in for a forehead kiss but Brian dodges it expertly. 

"You don't get to be annoying when your alarm went off for an hour this morning." Brian tells him, chewing on the remaining toast. "It's not mine or anyone else's fault your job sucks." 

Jae was pouring a cup of tea Brian brewed for him while he showered, sipping it before answering. "My job doesn't suck just the shift sucks. And if it's anyone's fault it's your boyfriends'." 

Brian rolled his eyes, unaffected by the comment. "Not my boyfriend. And he's trying to do well in school how are you gonna blame him for that?" 

Jae scoffs, hopping onto the counter, mumbling absentmindedly, "oh please, as if any of that matters in your first year."

Brian continued to chew on his toast through the silence that followed, thoughtfully watching Jae for a moment before replying "okay, you have a point." 

Jae nodded solemnly, raising his tea high into the air in a mock salute to their freshman year. "I didn't even know what a final was until Sungjin told me about the shift change." He closed his eyes dramatically as if to recall a tragic memory, bringing the cup back to his lips to sip at loudly. 

Brian chuckled, "maybe that's why your job is shitty." 

"Wait, so when you joke about it it's funny, but when I joke about it I'm a dumbass?" Jae demands. 

"Never called you a dumbass," Brian sets his plate in the sink as he collects his book bag and passes Jae to the living room, who's awing. "But if the shoe fits." 

"I want you to move out." Jae snaps at him and Brian nods. 

"Okay, I'm leaving now. I'll pack my bags after class." He waves, heading toward the door. 

"Bye! I love you!" Jae calls as the door shuts. 

"Love you, too!" He hears faintly back. 

*

If Jae sleeps through his first lecture, Brian will never have to know. Except when Jae inevitably texts him during his second lecture to let him know that yes, he did fall asleep. Brian sends back disapproving emojis, at least that's what Jae sees them as. He keeps forgetting to ask Brian if he's disappointed or constipated when he sends those. 

Jae is about ready for another nap when his third lecture finishes, but if he wishes to crash as soon as his shift ends he's gotta use his time to finish his workload now rather than later. 

So he arrives to the coffee shop an hour in advance, claiming a quiet spot in the corner. Somi greets him sweetly, and Dowoon sends over a head nod and a tea he loves. 

Normally, Wednesdays are pretty easy for him, despite the early classes. Afterward he's use to going home and crashing until dinner. But with Dowoon needing his evenings clear he's stuck with taking this shift and adding to his perfected schedule. 

It's been easier, especially with Dowoon somehow picking up on Jae's favorite drink (the tea Brian buys) and convincing Sungjin they should keep a stock of for non coffee drinkers ("The world doesn't deserve Dowoon, and neither do you" Jae tells Brian one night, to which he agrees). 

In others ways too, as he sees more of Somi who's only around on weekends and early afternoons. He likes Somi, she laughs at all of his stupid jokes and likes to tease Sungjin whenever Jae encourages her. He's also pretty fond of playing the big brother to her mischievous little sister part, and she loves the attention he gives her. 

Another reason it's gotten easier is that every day since the first time he's taken the late shift is the pretty boy who comes in and orders the same thing ("An iced americano, please.") His smile is just as bright and blinding as the first and Jae has made it his mission to get him to laugh even more every day. 

And it works out because either Wonpil is really polite or simply thinks Jae is the funniest guy in the world, if his giggles are any indication. 

Jae has not so subtlety made his evenings better by paying attention to the adorable boy who is in one second and out the next. His coworkers have just picked up on it, and are finally starting to pay more attention when the boys enters, to which Jae refuses to acknowledge even when they stare him down and smirk at his rose tinted cheeks. 

It didn't help when Jae asked Dowoon on the second day if he knew of the boy, not thinking it would resonate if his first conversation with Wonpil was anything to go by.

"Wonpil?" Dowoon asked in that deep voice of his, tilting his head thoughtfully until a smile spread on his face. "Dresses really smart, dark hair? Yeah, I know him. He's really nice, comes in every day. I guess you're taking him now, since we switched." 

Jae wondered why Dowoon seemed to know exactly who he was talking about, since Wonpil seems to believe Dowoon doesn't. 

"He's really cute when he laughs." Dowoon admitted, looking cute himself as he tells the story with a smile. "So I mess up his name on purpose. Why, hyung? Did he say something? I didn't annoy him, did I?" Jae quickly assured him that no he didn't, but with Sungjin staring at him he dropped the subject and let Dowoon get back to work. 

The next day someone must've filled Dowoon in on Jae's favorite part of the day, because he's very subtlety made it clear he has no interest in their costumers. He's also not very subtlety been talking more and more of Jae's roommate, which he was a little shy about to do before. 

As the middle shift comes to a close Jae begins to stuff his finished school work into his bag, Dowoon untying his stained apron as he meets him out in front of the counter. 

"I'm off, hyung." He lets his head be ruffled as Jae passes and wishes him well, giving a final thumbs up to the rest of the coworkers. 

Jae heads back to discard his belongings, returning to start his own shift, apron tightly around his waist. 

Even with the added feature of his shift, the rush doesn't get better. He doesn't even deal with making drinks in his time and he still manages to stain his shirt. What was the point of an apron if the mess will completely miss it anyway? 

Finally, the second rush begins to settle, which means its almost time for his favorite costumer to show. Jae tidies his station up to stay distracted, hands looking for something to do in his impatience. He is dabbing at a spot of who knows what on his nicest work shirt when he hears soft humming. 

Wonpil has walked into the shop, humming and removing an earphone from his ear, he doesn't step up to the counter until the earphones and phone are tucked away in his pocket, and Jae swears he might just fall in love with his costumer etiquette alone. 

"Hi, Jae!" Wonpil greets, because of course he's the type to read name-tags of service people. 

"Hi, Wonpil." Jae doesn't find the need to pretend he doesn't know his either. "What can I get for you today?" 

Wonpil hums, more just to make noise than to actually think of anything. "An iced Americano, please." 

"Your regular, then?" Jae comments, and okay maybe his form of flirting is reminding Wonpil that he, well, remembers him. He gets a minute at most a day with him this is all he's got. 

Wonpil chuckles, shifting his weight on his feet "yea, a little boring." 

Jae looks up from where he's about to scribble his name. "It isn't, you like what you like." Wonpil smiles so big his glasses push up against his cheeks at him and Jae has to look away to think clearly. 

"Coming right up." Jae mumbles and turns away to catch Sungjin watching the whole interaction. 

"'You like what you like'?" He stage whispers, smirking, hands set about making the drink. 

Jae shushes him and insults his hair to hide the red blooming on is cheeks. 

Jae stands waiting for the next person to come up, already thinking over the very short conversation with Wonpil. That's as most as he can get with him, even while in store it already felt like he was gone. 

Mid-daydream, Sungjin calls out to him, halfway to the back room, "Jae-hyung, please hand out the drink I've got to grab something." He sounds rushed and flustered and Jae's still for a few confused seconds before he finally follows orders. 

He picks up Wonpil's drink and guides over to where he's already waiting. 

"Hi again." Wonpil grins, other than that first time they don't usually interact twice in a single day. "Fancy seeing you here." 

Oh god he's a such nerd. Jae's heart skips a beat. 

"Yeah, it's like I work here or something." Wonpil giggles hard enough to squeak, and Jae's heart pretty much stops right then and here. 

"Or something." Wonpil repeats, instead of grabbing and leaving like usual, he fidgets with his straw, so Jae drags on the meaningless conversation little longer. 

"You think I'm lying?" He challenges jokingly. 

Wonpil's eyes turn playful, and Jae is amazed at how expressive they are. "I mean I never saw you before this week, maybe you're just lying and no ones caught you yet." 

"Yeah, that could actually be true, my boss isn't that smart, that could totally happen." Jae jokes, deadpanned. Wonpil laughs again, softly like he feels bad making fun of Sungjin but can't help it. So very polite. 

"Alright, well don't get caught." Wonpil says, turning as if to get ready to leave. "I like seeing you around." 

He sends a wink and a wave but he's gone before Jae can say anything in return. 

He's frozen in place, staring at the spot Wonpil stood, once again stuck speechless in his absence. 

He finally blinks back to himself when he hears Sungjin grumbling. 

"I do something nice for you and you make a joke at my expense." He huffs. "I should fire you for flirting with costumers is what I should do." He nudges Jae. "Are you listening?" 

Jae ignores him. "Sungjin." 

"What?" 

"I think I'm in love." 

"For fucks sake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im rly sorry for the wait i had this basically finsihed a day after the first was posted but i got distracted trying to tinker with jae and brian bc i couldn't decide if i should prolong it or keep it short and sweet, and then forgot about it when i remembered i had deadlines due oops 
> 
> this is still more a setting base chapter than a second part as you can see jae is still a pining mess but i hope you can all see more of how i see this au in my head!! as i add to it i rly don't think it'll be a chapter by chapter story so im gonna keep it as a completed fic but will still add every new thing i write in this au here, if that makes sense. also for any additional chapter they'll be in chronological order unless stated. 
> 
> ajdjksdk i wrote too much but if you read all of that again thank you for taking the time !! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Jae had an off day.

He’s had an off week, is what anyone would think, with how often he complained. And it was true, the hours passed have left him fuzzy, and out of it. He never felt like he got enough sleep at night, and his classes seemed longer than usual. He seemed to lose track of time, and he seemed to always be late for his next schedule.

But today, today was an off day.

He woke up with his heart pounding, hair sticking to his forehead and shirt slicked wet on his back. The remnants from his nightmare leaving him gasping, but the frustration built fast as he already forgot what it was that made him panic.

There was no hot water when he finally dragged himself out of bed to shower, and he spent too many minutes trying to squeeze the very last bits of toothpaste out of the tube. Stepping into the kitchen, he noticed the familiar notepad Brian and he use when they absolutely have to go grocery shopping lay open and waiting for his contribution. And after a look around, he scribbled down his favorite tea flavor, as the box lay regretfully empty in the trash.

On the train, he was forced to stand in between a couple who couldn’t decide whether they were fighting or making out, and a group of preteen boys reacting way too loudly at something on their phones.

In his last class, his professor decided today was the day to prep them on their finals coming up, and Jae was already beginning to feel the usual anxiety settle in his stomach. His phone also froze as he tried to snap a few pictures of the notes left up on the projector, and the only person he managed to ask for copies of it was the girl who never learned how to end a conversation. Which means by the time he managed to get to coffee shop he was greeted by Sungjin’s dark glare.

Jae didn’t even bother coming up with an excuse, simply nodding and dumping his stuff in the back. He tried his best to stay professional and smiled to the best of his ability at the long line of customers already waiting for him.

Sungjin must’ve noticed Jae’s lack of usual bite, and seemed to let him off the hook without a lecture about tardiness.

Jae was blinking heavily by the time his break rolled around. And he leaned lazily against the table they have in the back.

“You okay, man?” Mark asked as he cut open a box of plastic cups.

Jae sighed, and Mark stopped what he was doing completely to look at him, a hint of worry on his face despite his joking tone, “that has to be the least dramatic sigh I’ve ever heard from you.”

Jae offered a small chuckle and shrugged, “just tired, ya’ know?”

Mark reached over to pat his back. “This is your last day on the shift, then everything will go back to normal.” He gave a sympathetic smile and skipped back to the front, two stacks of cups in his arms.

Jae pursed his lips, and tried to find comfort in Mark’s words.

Because the truth is, they didn’t offer much. If Jae was being honest, the day has been shit, and he feels like he needs to sleep for twenty four hours straight until he can breathe again. This shift has kicked his ass, and his classes have been unbearable this week. But despite that, he kind of really doesn’t want it to stop.

It’s silly, and Jae would laugh at anyone else if it wasn’t him in this situation. Hell, he might even laugh at himself for how ridiculous it is. It is ridiculous, to be this upset over a crush, over potentially never seeing the boy again.

That’s what got him so down, what made all of the little things today so hard to deal with. He should be begging for the day to end, but it means he won’t see him anymore, and that’s the last thing he wants.

Wonpil had become his favorite part of his day, and he’s dreading every second until he appears again, because it’ll be for the last time.

Jae knows it’s dramatic, knows he doesn’t really know Wonpil all that much. But he knows he’s sweet, knows he smart by the books he carries and occasionally stops to read while waiting for his drink. Knows he likes to laugh but feels bad if it’s at anyone’s expense. He hates it when customers are mean to any of the baristas, and can be so cleverly rude to those people they don’t even know he’s insulting them. Jae’s watched him laugh and smile but he’s also seen him turn up his nose and glare and Jae thinks he’s so _cute_ he doesn’t know what to do about it.

So it is dramatic and he hasn’t had much conversation with him, but Jae has gotten use to seeing him everyday. And yes, a part of him is definitely going to miss it. He’s going to miss him.

“Hyung, are you still on break? Mark is dying out here and I need to pick up more boxes from the storage.” Sungjin peaked his head, looking tense but concerned. And Jae is two minutes over his break, so he forced a smile and salutes him. It doesn’t make Sungjin laugh, but he looks relieved to see Jae sort of acting normal again.

“On it, Boss.” And Jae follows him out.

 

Wonpil shows up just as Sungjin is pushing his way through the door with boxes stacked up to his nose. Jae sees him jog over to hold open the door, bowing once Somi has stepped in the take over.

Jae doesn’t bother to pretend he isn’t staring, feeing sentimental about seeing Wonpil walk toward him for the last time, and meets his eyes head on. Wonpil’s face lightens up when they meet and Jae feels the weight on his shoulders lighten.

“Hi!” Wonpil grins, stepping in close to lean against the counter.

Jae smiles at him, reaching for a cup to write his name on. “Hi to you.” As he scribbles he asks, “the usual?”

He pauses as Wonpil hums.

“Hmmm.” He bites his lip as he glances at the assortment of sweets in the glass displays. “Actually can you make it a hot chocolate today?” He looks up and tilts his head, “do you recommend any of these.” He points to the collection of cookies set on a plate.

Jae doesn’t let it show but the break in routine excites him. He glances once to the semi empty cafe, and smiles at the possibility to drag this on.

“I’m more a cupcake guy myself.” He places a hand on his chest as if to insult Wonpil’s choice, earning himself a giggle. “But Somi,” he glances to her where she stands too close to not be listening, “is an expert on cookies. They’re all she eats.”

Somi nods, excited and pulls out a basic chocolate chip and sets it onto a plate. “Listen, I know this is boring but trust me, Sungjin’s chocolate chip cookies are to die for.” She winks and Wonpil thanks her, smiling at her fondly when she chucks her hip against Jae’s as she leaves.

“Chocolate it is then.” Wonpil nods, and Jae packs up his dessert and turns to start on his drink.

It’s still slow, so Jae brings the drink to Wonpil himself, he’s leaning against the counter again. Jae mimicks him when Wonpil doesn’t take his leave right away.

“I’m glad to see you stepping away from that usual stuff you drink.” Jae wrinkles his nose. “Coffee is horrendous but that shit should be illegal.”

Wonpil scoffed. “Jae!” He shakes his head in disbelief, “w-what? You work in a cafe! How can you hate coffee and work in a cafe?”

Jae shrugged. “I hate college and I still pay about a couple grand to go there every year.”

Wonpil shook his head in fake disappointment. “Not the same thing.” He sighed, “And here I was thinking I trusted you.”

Jae grinned, “you still trust me.”

Wonpil clicked his tongue. “I thought I did. I guess I have to go back to Dowoon. He doesn’t know who I am, but at least he won’t disappoint me like this.”

Jae was too smitten to continue their chatter, letting out a laugh to which Wonpil joined in on. The door clanged as someone else walked in, and Wonpil straightened up now that Jae was about to be busy again.

There was a reluctance in the way he grabbed his things, and Jae felt comforted that he wasn’t alone in it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wonpil smiles, about to wave.

And despite that he already had a customer waiting, Jae couldn’t help but answer him. “Oh, you won’t. Dowoon is back tomorrow.”

Wonpil seemed to freeze just as he turned away, not expecting to hear that. He looked a little bit shocked by the news and his eyebrows furrowed together and Jae wanted so bad to reach out and smooth them. Luckily, just as he was about to reach over and do so, he heard a loud cough coming from the waiting customer.

He turned to them, ignoring the sharp tone they used as they ordered. He distractedly put the drink together, already feeling saddened now that his last time seeing Wonpil ended so awkwardly. He turned back toward the still pissed off man, who snatched his coffee without a second thought. Jae sagged against the counter with a pout.

It wasn’t until he started wiping away crumbs left from the cookie Somi had given away, that a movement caught his eye. He looked up just as Wonpil sat up from the table he had apparently found for himself while Jae was busy.

He huffed, “that guy was rude.”

Jae chuckled, surprised to find him here still. “Yeah, but I wasn’t doing my job so. He kind of had a right.”

Wonpil rolled his eyes. “No, he doesn’t.”

Jae shrugged in response, absentmindedly placing the towel away.

Wonpil wrapped his fingers against his bookbag strap in thought. “So today is your last shift?”

Jae nodded. “For this time, yeah.” He smirked. “It’s not like I quit.”

Wonpil smirked right back, “oh no definitely not. You wouldn’t quit. Sungjin would fire you before that.”

Jae gasped, and Wonpil tried to fight his grin. He coughed his laugh into his fist and straightened up, licking his lips as he seemed to prepare himself for what he wanted to say next.

“Well.” He gulped and Jae thought he looked adorable trying to find the words as he tightened his hand on his bag strap.

“Well?” Jae encouraged, and tried to ignore the people lingering outside the shop, willing them to stay out as long as it took Wonpil to speak.

“Well,” He started again, nodding once and looking Jae straight in the eye. “You better give me your number then. How else am I gonna convince you to like coffee if I don’t see you anymore.”

Jae tried, he really did try, he tried so hard to fight the smile on his face. It hurt his cheeks with how big he was smiling. And it only got worse as he watched Wonpil fidget and flush slightly at his own boldness.

“It’ll take awhile.” Confusion flashed in Wonpil’s eyes. “The convincing. I really hate coffee.” Jae continued, leaning forward and Wonpil gulped once. “You’ll have to have text to me like, everyday. Call me even.” Wonpil ducked his head but Jae could see his cheeks push up as he tried to hide his own happiness.

He looked up only when the door chimed with his expression forced into something calm. “I’m willing to take the challenge.”

“Good.” Jae wasted no time taking a napkin and scribbling his information on it, feeling confident enough to add a heart even though he’ll cringe when he tells Brian about it later.

Wonpil snatched the napkin just as the new customers stepped up to order. Studying it until he manages to catch Jae’s eye once more to wave goodbye.

He’s gone by the time Jae has finished up again. But Jae doesn’t feel as empty as he usually does. Jae also has to deal with his coworkers teasing for the rest of the day, all of which were listening to the two from behind the door.

Jae gets stuck between a guy who’s just gone to the gym and an older woman screaming on her phone in the train home but he doesn’t really notice them.

The water is still freezing when he jumps into the shower but Jae finds he doesn’t mind that much.

Brian’s works overtime and doesn’t make it back before they could tackle grocery shopping together, but Jae thinks he can live another day without his tea.

Brian doesn’t know yet what it is to make Jae completely at ease with everything, but he blames it on the dings coming from his phone every so often. He’ll have to ask about that soon.

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn’t continue this no matter how much i loved this au and finally it hit me after months!! sorry if the tone is different it really took me up until today to even come back to it but i just wanted to write Something happening between them. hopefully the inspiration will stick so i can write more (i really want to write a sungjin piece but i’m Too involved with jaepil at the moment so we’ll see) thanks for reading!!!


End file.
